Snow White Queen
by PrincessTin
Summary: Snow White -esque O.Z. style. DG should have known that princesses should stay away from apples. M for sexual situations in final chapter . COMPLETE. DGxCAIN . AZxGLITCH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snow White Queen

Chapter Title: Looks Can Be Decieving

Characters/Pairing: DG/Cain , Azkadellia/Glitch

Summary: If your a princess stay away from apples

Disclaimer: while i will own a copy of tin man in 1 week i will never own the rights sigh a/n : in response to purplerhino prompts #1 at livejournal

DG and Azkadellia walked through the forest in Finaqua.Their 'guard dogs' were not far behind them. The guard dogs being Cain and Glitch. DG was now Queen of the O.Z. She had been for nearly a annual. She was viewed as a beloved queen by most of the kingdom An old lady walked by . She was dressed in tatters. DG looked her over the poor old lady was selling strings and apples. " Let's buy something from her, the poor thing." DG and Az walked up to the lady.

" Oh such pretty ladies you two are so beautiful and fair. Would you like some strings and apples ?" said the old lady.

Cain and Glitch looked warily at the old lady. " Cain ,something's off. Maybe I'm hanging around you to much buddy but I don't trust this dame."

" Neither do I. " Cain agreed. Cain walked over to the old lady. He heard her saying something about a free apple. Now Cain's DG in danger senses were really going off. " Free ,old lady ? What's the catch? How do we know it's not poisoned ?"

" Mr.Cain?! She's just a begger woman not an assassin!" DG said.Cain still didn't look convinced.

" So sweet ,your lover is worried about you. " said the old lady.

Cain and DG turned bright red. " We're not lovers!" they both said. DG continued. " I haven't even gotten to first base ,let alone a home run."

Cain looked at DG. "Huh?"

" Nothing." DG rolled her eyes. Men so blind to the obvious.

" Oh I'm sorry it's just you two seem so perfect for each other. Such obvious chemistry." said the old lady. DG smiled. 'Obvious to everybody but Cain.' " Here to ease your friends fear you can pick two apples. One of them I will eat , the other you can have and eat when you please."

" See Mr.Cain how could they be poisoness if I choose the apple. How would she know which one I would choose?" Cain rolled his eyes at her comment and motioned her to hurry it up. DG picked two apples and gave one to the lady. The old lady ate it and nothing happened. DG thanked her and paid her anyway. Az chose a red string that she thought would make an excellant choker . The old lady walked off only turning around when she heard them leaving. She snickered. " Enjoy your final moments little princesses. I better drink the antidote. " She gulped down a green elixer and went on her way.

The foursome sat near a lake. Az motioned to DG that she wanted some alone time with Glitch. " Mr. Cain can you show me ,ummm... Hells just come with me. " She dragged the shocked tin man away. They didn't go far ,all the better for DG to snoop on the lovebirds.

" You crazy queen ,why did you drag me away ? Umm what are you doing?" Cain was blushing and she didn't know why. She finally realized she had pushed him against a tree and that one of her knees were in between his legs grazing his ,uhhh ,family jewels.

" Oh ,I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I wanted to give Az and Glitch some alone time. See ." DG pointed to Az and Glitch who were now having a heavy make out session.

" Wow ,umm. Yeah let's leave them alone. Go Zipperhead." Cain chuckled. They walked a bit.

" You didn't think I pulled you away for us to make out ,did you?"

'' Of course not. " ' Why fall for a tarnished ex tin man when there is younger , active men courting you ? You probably don't see how much I love you.' he thought to himself. He could've sworn she said 'Pity'. " What's first base ?"

DG blushed. "It's a baseball thing that is used to well... First base is kissing...I don't really know what second and third base but I'm pretty sure home run means...sex."

Cain's jaw dropped. He actually knew what it meant he was curious as to how much she knew. " Interesting. "

"I'm never gonna get to first base with you am I ?" She froze.'Crap please tell me I didn't say that out loud. He's blushing,oh my I did say it out loud. Is he leaning in to kiss me? He is! ' Their lips had almost touched when he heard Glitch screaming his name.

" Stay here, he probably saw a bug or forgot he was making out with Az. " He started to walk away but came back and whispered in her ear what second and third base was. " Your definately getting to first base when I get back and with your permission a home run whenever you want. "

" Tonight . I want a home run tonight. " She smiled.

He kissed her forehead. " Then tonight my Queen. "

" Hurry back . I'm hungry so I'm gonna start eating the apple." He nodded okay and went to see what Glitch was hollaring about.

What Cain saw when he reached Glitch horrified him. Az's throat was being strangled by her red string. Glitch cried. " I couldn't get it off. She put it on and it started choking her.I don't think chokers are literally supposed to choke you?!"

Cain grabbed his razor and cut the string and just in time too. Realization came over him :DG's apple . He ran back to where he had left her. She was lifeless on the ground. He checked for a pulse,breathing, there was nothing. He noticed her hair was darker and her lips were as red as blood. Her skin was even more pale .As white as snow.

He saw the half eaten apple. It was poison and he had let her eat it. Their was just enough for him he thought. It would be so easy to join her. He wanted to. She must be so alone. He needed her. Where she went ,he went. He started placing the apple in his mouth but Glitch yanked it out.

" You know she wouldn't want you to do that. " Glitch tried to comfort his best friend. Cain pulled away and pulled his queen close. He carried her back to Finaqua. He carried her all the way up to her room. He placed her on her bed and lay beside her. All through the night , the night that they should have been making love , he held on to his ice cold queen. He didn't eat or sleep.

He noticed her face and skin remained the same. This wasn't normal even by O.Z. standards. Something was off. His queen was dead...or was she...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snow White Queen

Chapter Title: With True Love's Kiss

Characters/Pairing: DG/Cain , Azkadellia/Glitch

Rating: M 4 smutty fluff

Summary: If your a princess stay away from apples or at least make sure you have a tin man nearby to kiss you.

Disclaimer: while i will own a copy of tin man in 1 week i will never own the rights sigh a/n : in response to purplerhino prompts #1 at lj

They wanted to take the body but he locked himself in the bedroom with her. Maybe he had finally lost it but he just had a nagging feeling that he was missing something. As the hours passed he began to believe he had lost his mind. She was truly dead and he needed to accept it. He would live for her. Everything she had wanted to do he would do until they met again.

He laid back down beside and gently moved her head to his. He tenderly kissed her lips. He felt eyelashes flutter on his skin. I really am going crazy he thought. Then he felt a hand on his head pushing him into deeper kisses and was that a tongue begging for entrance. He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was alive. Smiling at him. Her mouth pleading for more kisses.

" Hey there ,my Queen." he cried.

" Hey there , my King. " she smiled.

" King ?"

" Mhmm. You broke the spell with true love's kiss. I always knew you were my king."

His eyes danced around her face. He touched her face. " Your really alive. I did save you."

" You always have and always will. " She leaned in and kissed him. You locked the door right?"

" Yes."

" Be right back. " She got up and nearly fell but found her balance,well you try being dead for a day and try walking. She opened the door. " I'm alive quit planning my funeral. Celebrate by taking the day off. I'll be in my room and I want no interruptions." She closed the door and turned to Wyatt Cain. Gods have mercy on the man he was way ahead of her. He was only in his white ,long sleeved shirt. That would be quickly remedied.

She slowly took off her outfit as she made it on to the bed. Carnal ,Hot,passionate kisses followed as she took of his shirt. She laid on her back as he rubbed her feet. She moaned. He worked up her leg with licks and kisses. Then her belly was peppered with sweet kisses which made her giggle. Then her breasts ,oh god what he was doing to them alone left her on the verge of a orgasm. Licking ,sucking,rubbing with his lips ,repeat.

He spread her legs apart and gently eased into her. He knew he was her first, her last,her only. She held on to his hands as he broke through her. She sobbed and he kissed her sweely. " It won't hurt like that again ,I promise. See?" He started thrusting harder. " That feels good right?"

She answered with long pleasured moan. He kissed her cheek. " The feelings mutual. "

" Really ? I wanna hear you. Scream for me." She pulled him closer and tightened her muscles.

He screamed and panted. " Oh baby remember you started this. I was gonna be gentle considering it's your first time but now ..." He thrusted harder, feeling himself grow and harden. He could hear her ahh and ohhh with every thrust. She gave as good as she got. They moved in unison. Somehow they kept up with each maddening thrust.

They were both moaning and screaming not caring who heard them. He felt her start to come and upped the thrusts even more. " Baby keep your eyes on me as you cum. I wanna see you cum. "

"Okay as long as you do the same."

As she started to climax she kept her eyes on him. He watched her reaction to her first orgasm. How her mouth opened so wide and let out a wonderful,rich scream. It spurred his release and they never cut off their eye contact. He collapsed beside.

" So that's what I've been missing... I wanna do it again."she squealed and pulled the covers over them.

Days later the old lady was found. It turned out to be Zero's mother wanting revenge. DG had her put in a tower for the remainder of her days. Az and Glitch never married but were devoted lovers. Wyatt Cain and Dorothy Gale shocked the realm when she made Wyatt king not Queen's Consort. They were equals she said and should be treated as such. When they married not long after (most people think the wedding was rushed due to the obvious baby bulge) they were crowned King Wyatt and Queen DG of the Outer Zone.

They lived happily ever after...


End file.
